


Agent Fox: recruitment

by Arbiter2991



Series: Agent Fox series [1]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Forgotten First Meeting, Gen, Job Interview, loud argument, slight canon changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: Emotionally challenged Tiffany needed a new purpose in her life. She gives agency a chance.
Series: Agent Fox series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718899
Kudos: 1
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Agent Fox: recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> It's set before pact had a visit in Wayne tower but After Riddler's death on the river. It put me in a great mood, so this would likely be one- shot series. Guess i missed people screaming at each other.

After Riddler's death, Tiffany Fox struggled with a lack of purpose and, even worse, abandonment from people she trusted. Her father was dead, her brother was so angry, that nobody could approach him safely, and Bruce was acting very weird and distant. She was desperate for someone new, someone able to change her life for the better.

She didn’t have to look far. Amanda Waller, despite being harsh, had a great reputation. She figured that maybe the tough supervisor was something that she needed now; to keep her mind occupied until all this chaos would go away. Of course, things wouldn’t be back to normal without her dad, but it would be a start.

Recruitment procedures had been simplified in the wake of the death of the agents at the river, no recommendations were needed, just the paperwork. Secretary in GCPD took her application and told her that she needed to wait for the call. To her great surprise, it didn't take long, she got a call a mere two hours later. 

It was director Waller herself, speaking confidently and rather quickly. “Miss Fox, I have just read your application. I have to say it intrigues me, visit me at GCPD in the evening, I have a small opening there.”

Tiffany cleared her throat, “Happy to oblige, Ms. Waller, I will be there. Thank you for the invitation.”

The head of the agency hung up. Rather rude, but it was expected. She clearly didn't want to waste time to exchange pleasantries; especially if they would meet the same day.

In the evening, she got to GCPD by a cab, the family car taken by her brother. She passed Commissioner Gordon after exiting the elevator. The way he looked over her suit, she could tell he had questions about her presence there. “Good evening, Miss Fox. What brings you here?”  


She didn't like his suspicions, but there was no time to argue with him.“ I didn't come here for you, commissioner. I have an appointment with Miss Waller.”

“Waller!” He cursed, teeth grinding together.” So that's what it's about! She looks for agent replacements in Gotham's finest youth!” He gritted his teeth in a failed effort to quell his fury.”Let me tell you something, _Fox_ , your father hated people of her kind. You shouldn’t get any relations with her, work or otherwise!” Even his mustache stood on ends, as his lips spewed angry words and spittle.

She narrowed her eyes and fired back at him. “Excuse me, commissioner! but you don't have a right to tell me what to do. Besides, nothing has been decided yet, It's just a conversation. I don't expect to sign anything today.” She stood firm, letting the old stubborn mule know she wasn't backing out on this one.

The old man was firm in his beliefs. “Don't be naive! Nothing is just a conversation with that woman!” His spite was so intense, that the veins on his temple were on display.” You don't understand what kind of person Waller is, young lady. After seeing your eagerness to not listen to me, I think I need to consider taking you into custody for your own good.”

Tiffany stood there with mouth agape. She couldn't believe that he would arrest her just to prevent a job interview. Director Waller was still a person, not a demon.

A voice behind her boomed, walls seemingly quaking at the sound of the voice. ” You won't do any such thing!” It was the director herself.”I already warned you I can dismiss you from your job. Now you just gave me a reason for it.'' She walked close to the commissioner, squaring her shoulders, faces almost pressed together.  
She wasn't physically intimidating but her boldness and aura that she carried with her made a better impression than bulging muscles and swinging fists.

Gordon immediately turned to his worst nightmare impersonated.“ You won't dare. I just pointed out, you have no right to just bring whoever you like into your operation!”

Tiffany wanted to speak for herself, but the director was faster.“ For your information, Gordon, she applied herself, I didn't do anything to influence her decision. And now that you tried to undermine me _again_ , and intimidate Miss Fox on top of that, I relieve you from your duty, effective immediately.” She grabbed Tiffany by the arm and commanded, ”Henderson! Escort Mr. Gordon out the building!”, the emphasis on the lack of ‘Commissioner’.

“Get your filthy, grimy, blasted hands off me,” Jim growled, helpless against her authority.

“That was not the way I wanted to meet you. I am sorry Ms. Waller, for the trouble,” Tiffany shrugged nervously. She was uneasy witnessing how she just dealt with a Gotham citizen of great importance, wondering how she would react to her mistakes, if they ever even got the chance to work together.

“I wanted to do it anyway, so if anything, I thank you. And we technically met at the funeral.”  
The director corrected her glasses, stalling for a brief moment. “We didn't have a real conversation, as there were a lot of people there, and at least one suspicious individual which I got focused on,” She noticed a deeply set tension in Tiffany, and preemptively added, ”Don't even ask. Can't tell you, missy.”

Tiffany tried to focus and remember, but the truth is, there were a lot of people who gave her condolences and she was too distraught to give them attention.“ I don't even remember that day. I am sorry for not remembering, Director Waller. A lot of things happened that day.”

“Stop apologizing,” Waller chided. ” I want to see a strong woman before me, not a whiny child, you hear me? Now let’s get down to business.” The women got to the temporary office, and the director slammed the door shut behind them.


End file.
